Descubriendo el País de las Maravillas
by Shenelopefan
Summary: .


_**Descubriendo el País de las Maravillas**_

_No importa cuánto corro. _

_El conejo se va más lejos. _

_Esta escena es tan igual a la última vez. _

_Pero me he convencido a mí misma de que nunca había pasado._

_El País de las Maravillas no es real. _

_Era un sueño. Sólo un sueño _

_¿Por qué estoy corriendo? _

_Ya no lo recuerdo._

_Me acerco a ese árbol seco. _

_Le doy la vuelta._

_Allí está otra vez._

_La madriguera del conejo está allí._

_Tan oscura como la vez anterior. _

_¿Dónde estaba el conejo? _

_Sin darme cuenta, caigo por un túnel interminable y sin sentido._

_**~Cayendo~**_

_**~Dando vueltas~**_

_**~Estoy bajo tierra, me caí~**_

_**~Yo me caí~**_

_Mi cabeza da vueltas._

_Mi visión se aclara poco a poco ¿Dónde estoy? _

_Veo alrededor. Veo puertas. _

_Una más decorada que la otra. _

_Me levanto a abrirlas. Ninguna se abre. _

_Encuentro una pequeñita ¿Dónde está la llave? _

_Hay una mesa de vidrio ¿Estaba allí antes? No la había notado. _

_La llave se encuentra en la mesa. Abro la puertita._

_Hay algo del otro lado. Pero no quepo en la puerta._

_¿Qué hago? Busco la respuesta._

_Hay una botellita en la mesa. La levanto. _

_Dice "Drink me". _

_Le obedezco. Mi cuerpo se hace pequeñito._

_Como para pasar por la puerta ¡Ay! _

_La llave quedó en la mesa. No la alcanzo. _

_Me doy cuenta de que hay algo en el pie de la mesa. _

_Es un pastelito que dice "Eat me". _

_No tengo nada que perder así que le doy una mordida. _

_Mi cuerpo crece hasta el techo. _

_Agarro la llave y bebo el resto de la botella. Mi cuerpo vuelve a ser pequeño. _

_Giro la llave. Abro la puerta. _

_Observo todo a mi alrededor. _

_**~Estoy enloqueciendo~**_

_**~¿Dónde estoy ahora?~**_

_**~De cabeza~**_

_**~Y no puedo detenerlo~**_

_Los juguetes pueden volar. Las flores me hablan._

_Los gemelos se confunden. El conejo usa un chaleco. _

_El lirón grita con su vocecita. El dodó lleva anteojos. _

_La oruga me insulta. Las flores me desprecian._

_El Bandersnacth me rasguña. Los naipes nos persiguen._

_El ave Jub Jub se lleva a los gemelos. Vago asustada por el bosque._

_El gato me sonríe. La liebre arroja tazas. _

_El sombrerero me reconoce. Era el primero en realidad. _

_Vuelo en un sombrero. Los naipes se llevan al sombrerero._

_El perro me ladra. La reina Roja me grita. _

_El sombrerero me protege. La sota me acosa. _

_El Bandersnacth me gruñe, me ayuda y me salva. _

_La reina Blanca me recibe. _

_La oruga me vuelve a insultar._

_El sombrerero vuelve. Tan loco como antes. Todos están bien. _

_La reina Roja no les hizo daño, más nos declaró la guerra. _

_La oruga me cuenta la verdad. _

_Creo en mí misma y tomo una decisión. _

_Llegamos al campo de batalla. _

_Todos depositan su confianza en mí. _

_Blanco y rojo llenan la vista. Las reinas discuten._

_El Jabberwocky surge de la tierra. El miedo se mete en mí. _

_El sombrerero habla en escocés. _

_Doy pasos hacia adelante. _

_La bestia me intimida._

_Levanto mi espada y pongo en acción todo el coraje que poseo. _

_**~Me encontré a mí misma en el País de las Maravillas~**_

_**~Debo volver a caminar, otra vez~**_

_**~¿Esto es real?~**_

_**~¿O es pretender?~**_

_**~Me mantendré hasta el final~**_

_Cuento las siete cosas imposibles antes de desayunar. _

_Corro, me caigo y me rasguño. _

_Esquivo, salto y me vuelvo a caer. _

_Las escaleras están rotas. Las piedras desgastadas._

_El dragón ausente. En el campo se hace presente. _

_La historia del País de las Maravillas. _

_La esclavitud ya no es una opción. _

_La libertad es la solución. _

_El dragón aparece de nuevo. Me lleva hasta la cima. _

_Salto encima de él. Su cuello es viscoso. _

_Me elevo en el aire. Subo y subo. _

_Entonces, me sostengo de la espada y caigo. _

_"Perderás tu cabeza" _

_La bestia muere. _

_Su cabeza rueda hasta los pies de la reina Roja. _

_Es el fin de su reinado. Ella y su secuaz son condenados. _

_El Futterwacken sale del sombrerero. _

_La reina Blanca me agradece._

_Pone en mis manos el recipiente con la sangre. _

_Y ahora estoy aquí. Dudando. _

_Irme o quedarme. Esa era la cuestión. _

_Quiero acercar el líquido a mis labios._

_"Te podrías quedar" una voz me dice a mis espaldas. _

_**~Yo llegaré~**_

_**~Yo sobreviviré~**_

_**~Cuando el mundo se rompa~**_

_**~Cuando me caiga y me golpee contra el suelo~**_

_Te miro a los ojos y veo... _

_Veo tristeza. _

_No me mires así._

_No me hagas sentir culpable. _

_Tus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. _

_Quiero sostenerte la mirada pero no puedo. _

_Me aterra lo que siento._

_Entonces, me levantas el rostro. _

_Me obligas a mirarte. _

_No puedo decirte nada. _

_Pero en mi corazón ya siento qué es lo correcto. _

_Hago que ese frasquito con sangre se estrelle contra el suelo. _

_Me lanzo a tus brazos y tú me recibes. _

_Y esto, les cuento, pues ya deben estar aburridos de mi historia, es lo que pasó mientras._

_Mientras estaba descubriendo el País de las Maravillas._

_**~Solamente me daré la vuelta~**_

_**~No trates de frenarme~**_

_**~Yo, no lloraré~**_

_**~Fin~**_

_**~Nota de autora~ La canción es Alice de Avril Lavigne, seguro que muchos se dieron cuente y están cansados de escuchar la canción. Pero esta canción no me gusta, ME ENCANTA. Tanto que hice dos o tres videos de Alice in Wonderland que están en Youtube disponibles para quien quiera verlos. Sólo deben poner "Shenelopefan" en el buscador (Sí, ya sé es un comentario descarado de mi parte;) **_

_**~Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas~**_

_**~Disclaimer~ Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece~**_


End file.
